Como convertir a un pequeño pajarito en una hermosa águila
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Freses Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Nota:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al manga-anime Naruto Shippuden de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto: **_Frases Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

**Como convertir a un pequeño Pajarito en una hermosa Águila**

Estuvo acostumbrada toda su vida a la conformidad, a conformarse con su suerte, con su destino; a conformarse con las decisiones de su padre, a conformarse con la amistad del chico que amó desde su niñez.

Pero esta decisión ya superaba a sus expectativas, su padre, la había ofrecido en matrimonio sin que ella pudiera negarse. Varios eran los candidatos, grandes líderes de diferentes clanes de los cinco países shinobis, varios señores feudales, y es que la Heredera del Shoke era bella, su calidez y amabilidad producían que cualquier caballero hubiese deseado tenerla para sí.

Los cientos de obsequios llegaban a la mansión Hyuga, ninguno era abierto por Hinata, su hermana se encargaba de mirar, tomar las tarjetas y entregárselas.

-Este es del heredero del Señor Feudal del País del Té…- Hanabi entregaba a Hinata una tarjeta, habría la caja y mostraba el regalo, era un hermoso kimono de ceda, con un hermoso paisaje pintado en él, Hanabi no era una muchacha vanidosa, pero el Kimono era bello, se sintió tentada de tirar lejos la caja, mirar la tela en sus manos, tomarlo con gracia y probárselo.

-Hanabi…- Hinata agachó la mirada, aquella tarjeta la hizo despecharse.

-¿Tan malo es?- Hanabi le arranchó la tarjeta, y la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Amada Mía:_

_Sueño cada noche con tenerte entre mis brazos, con amarte cada noche y despertar recostado en tu cuerpo, con cuidar tus madrugadas y ser lo primero que veas las mañanas, pronto nos volveremos a ver, princesa mía, prometo abrazarte y nunca más dejarte ir. _

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Aoi Matsuri_

-Iug… desde que fuiste a aquella misión en el país del té este tipo te acosa…. a mala hora que llego la noticia a sus oídos…-

-Hanabi… no quiero casarme…- Hinata no pudo evitar, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Hanabi se sentó a su lado, ella no era una muchacha que gustase demostrar sentimientos, el orgullo Hyuga siempre está primero, pero su hermana mayor la necesitaba, así que optó por subir su mano a la cabeza de Hinata y comenzar a peinarla, mientras ella se recostaba en sus piernas.

-Onee chan… solo tenemos que buscar al novio ideal… no debe ser tan terrible-

-Sabes que otousan escogerá a mí prometido…-

-Onee Chan… eres como un pajarito indefenso…- Hanabi lo soltó pensativa, cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse, era Neji, que las miró conmovido.

-Neji Nii-San…- Hinata se puso de pie y miró a Neji.

-Neji Nii-San, es una alegría que hayas llegado de tu misión- Hanabi conservaba su postura, -Iré por algo de Té…-

-Ha-Hanabi Sama, ¿No desea que vaya yo por el Té?- Neji tragó pesado, Hanabi no era justo la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-No lo haré yo, ordenaré que lo preparen…- Hanabi caminó con completa solemnidad hasta salir del salón.

-¿Y que es todo esto… Hinata Sama?- Neji observaba la habitación llena de regalos, caminó hasta la tarjeta que Hanabi había dejado tirada en medio y comenzó a leerla.

Hinata se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos no sabía cómo decirle a Neji lo que sucedía, cuando sintió un aura asesina, proveniente del castaño, cuando volteó a mirarlo, Neji la miraba enojado.

-¿Quién es Aoi?- Neji empuñó la tarjeta, estaba fúrico.

Hinata se encontraba hiperventilando, se sentía extremadamente nerviosa frente a la mirada de Neji, a su vez, Neji se sentía furioso, ¿Quién era aquel estúpido que expresaba deseos tan impuros hacia Hinata Sama?

-Uno de los pretendientes de Hinata Nee-Chan…- llegó Hanabi, justo a tiempo, -El consejo desea vernos…- Hanabi dio un largo suspiro.

-E-En un momento vamos Hanabi Chan- Hinata miró a su hermanita, Hanabi entendió inmediatamente, ella quería hablar con Neji, así que dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Neji regresó a mirar a Hinata, -¿Pretendientes?- esperaba una explicación coherente.

-O-Otousan ofreció mi mano e-en matrimonio…- dijo Hinata agachando la mirada.

-y usted… ¿Qué opina?- Neji estaba seguro que Hinata estaba siendo obligada.

-Neji Nii-San, no soy dueña de mi voluntad, padre, decidirá siempre por mi…-

Neji se acercó a Hinata, tomándola de la quijada para que lo mirara a los ojos, -Cada uno elige su propio destino… Hinata Sama-, aun recordaba lo difícil que fue aprender esta lección-

.

* * *

.

Neji, Hanabi y Hinata estaban frente a los ancianos del consejo, los cuales inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza a la heredera, Hinata estaba nerviosa.

-La hemos llamado para decirle que el consejo ha decidido aceptar una de las propuestas de matrimonio-

Hinata asentó, era demasiado pronto para que el consejo deliberara su decisión, realmente no se lo esperaba; Hanabi sentía curiosidad de saber cuál sería el prometido de su hermana, y si no estaba de acuerdo no le importaba si la sellaban, pero mandaría a todos esos viejos al carajo; Neji sentía un nudo en la garganta, realmente no esperaba nada de esto, toda su vida había dedicado a Hinata, sentía un cariño especial hacia su protegida, realmente no sabía cómo definirlo, lo que si sabía, es que toda esta situación lo hacía padecer tanto, o más que a la misma Hinata.

-Hemos decidido que se comprometerá con el heredero del clan Uchiha, Itachi-

Neji y Hanabi lo dedujeron, esta unión será muy ventajosa para la firma de varios convenios, y suavizar rivalidades que durante siglos, se han venido dando entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha. Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, _Itachi Uchiha_, dijo para sus adentros recordaba que es hermano de uno de sus compañeros de la academia, Sasuke, pero de allí, solo se sabía que había salido de la aldea hace más de tres años en una misión, era todo un enigma, no sabía ni su aspecto, si su carácter, nada, no sabía absolutamente nada de este completo extraño, ¿Y si era como Sasuke Uchiha? Su compañero era frío y vengativo... estaba asustada.

-Con todo respeto…- Hanabi frunció el ceño, -No era de nuestro conocimiento que el mayor de los Uchiha estuviera interesado en la mano de Hinata Sama, además, por lo que tenía entendido, Itachi Sama había salido de la aldea hace más de tres años, no sabemos quién es, ¿Cómo sabremos si se puede confiar en ese tipo?- dijo entonces, poniéndose de pie amenazante, con la mirada más fría que hasta el momento había mantenido.

-¡Insolente!- uno de los ancianos se puso de pie, activando su dojutsu, pero entonces, Neji se puso de pie entre el anciano y Hanabi, y se inclinó con sumisión esperando recibir el castigo en lugar de su prima menor.

El aciano desactivo su byakugan, tomó nuevamente asiento, Neji se irguió y fue enseguida a sentarse. Otro de los ancianos se aclaró la garganta, y se puso de pie.

-Es un acuerdo a último momento entre Hiashi Sama y Fugaku Uchiha, la razón de que él no esté presente este momento es porque la Hokage Sama los solicitó, a su regreso, se celebrará el compromiso-.

Hinata agachó la mirada, no hubo más que decir, entonces los ancianos dieron por terminada la reunión.

.

* * *

.

-Definitivamente Onee chan, eres un pajarito indefenso…- Hanabi agachó la mirada, estaba sentada frente a una mesa a la altura del piso, bebiendo una taza de té frente a Neji.

-No puedo hacer nada, soy la heredera del clan, y mi deber es obedecer…- respondió Hinata, mientras miraba como caían las gotas del agua-lluvia, su aliento golpeaba contra la ventana, mientras dibujaba en ella.

-Algo debe de haber, no se puede confiar en los Uchiha, ¿Y si nos traicionan y lastiman a Hinata Sama?- Neji meditaba, bebiendo tranquilamente su té.

-Aún peor, imagínate pequeños bebes Uchiha-Hyuga, ¿Byakusharingan?- Hanabi comenzó a reír, hasta cuando se sintió totalmente empapada, Neji se había atorado y tosido todo el té que bebía, solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Vaya que te afecta, ¿no es así?, Neji Nii-San…- Hanabi se puso de pie mientras Neji se sonrojaba bruscamente e intentaba articular sin éxito palabra alguna, y cuando escucharon, la puerta se golpeó fuertemente, Hinata había salido corriendo…

.

* * *

.

La lluvia no paraba, pero se sentía bien, Hinata caminaba pensativa, hasta llegar al parque, se sentó bajo un árbol, mirando hacia los columpios solitarios moviéndose con el viento.

-No es bueno que la Señorita se moje, puede pescar un resfriado-, Hinata alzó la mirada, era un joven, el cual le regalaba un sonrisa su cabello era de color negro, largo atado descuidadamente, el cual caía por su espalda, su mirada eran realmente penetrante, sus rasgos se afinaban con el frío clima. Hinata sonrojó.

-A-agradezco mucho, se-señor… e-es usted muy amable- Hinata se puso de pie.

-Y si no es molestia, si la señorita quisiera conversar, el porqué de su tristeza…- el joven estiró su brazo, y ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó.

Se dirigieron a un local pequeño, el joven pidió un par de tasas de té y se dedicaron a beber mientras Hinata contaba sus pesares, ella precisamente no era de esa clase de personas que gustaba quejarse de su vida, pero ese extraño, le inspiraba confianza.

-…y… me obligarán a casarme con alguien que no conozco…- Hinata agachó la mirada.

-La entiendo… es una situación difícil…- el joven bajó la mirada, -Y… ¿no ha pensado en negarse?-

-No puedo, co-como la heredera del clan Hyuga, mi deber es obedecer…- Hinata suspiró, de pronto sintió que el joven a su lado se tensó, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar...

-Miseñorita Hyuga…- un azabache se acercó a la mesa, con una gran sonrisa, su cabello rizado goteaba víctima de la tempestad desatada fuera del local.

-Shi-Shizui San- Hinata se puso de pie y realizó una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-¿cómo está mi lady?- Shizui sonreía coquetamente mientras la miraba a los ojos y se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente, Hinata sonrojó mientras se escondía entre sus hombros aun manteniendo la mirada nerviosa, el joven azabache suspiró, tomó del brazo a Shizui y prácticamente se lo levantó de encima a la peliazul…

-Señorita, pido una disculpa, nos retiramos-

Hinata sacudió la cabeza nerviosa, -pe-pero al menos…- pero fue tarde, ambos pelinegros salieron del local, en plena lluvia, -m-me podría... decir su nombre…- suspiró y se sentó nuevamente, terminado su té, se sentía más tranquila.

.

* * *

.

Hanabi Hyuga es Hanabi Hyuga, punto. Cuando Hinata salió luego de terminada la lluvia y volver a la mansión, nunca pensó con encontrarse con un Neji totalmente frío, a una Hanabi con una aura asesina sin igual, a un Konohamaru tirado en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor de tener sus puntos de chakra bloqueados y a un Hiashi con el byakugan activo.

-ACABAS DE DESONRAR A LA FAMILIA, COMO SE TE OCURRE GOLPEAR AL NIETO DEL TERCER HOKAGE- Hiashi gritaba encolerizado.

-Padre, ¿no vio lo que hizo ese idiota?- Hanabi plantó la mirada.

Hiashi le lanzó una cachetada, haciendo que Hanabi caiga estrepitosamente, de pronto, alzó nuevamente la mirada y se la volvió a plantar, esa niña lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡Hanabi!- Hinata corrió hasta su hermana, para tomarla, pero de un manotazo la alejó, ella era así, Hanabi era orgullosa, era como una hermosa águila, la cual gustaba de surcar por los aires con gran libertad, contemplando todo mientras todos le temen y al mismo tiempo, la admiran, no gustaba de compasiones, así que Hinata se volvió a acercar y a tomarla, Hanabi no tuvo más remedio que dejarla, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, aunque sintió bonito cuando su hermana toco su cabeza, se sentía tan bien…

-Y todavía la consientes, ¿me estas retando Hinata?- Hiashi la miró con desaprobación.

-Pa-Padre, ruego la disculpe, po-por favor, Hanabi San no ha-hace cosas sin motivos, po-por favor, e-escúchela…-

Hinata era así, siempre amable, dócil, realmente Hiashi no sabía si era lo correcto tomarla como su heredera, pero ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta que dar, fue entonces que hizo un pequeño moviendo con su cabeza, aprobando a su hija mayor, Hinata sonrió.

-que sucedió Hanabi…- Hinata miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba a Konohamaru, con sus palmas llenas de su propio chakra, en el intento de obligar a que las redes del muchacho vuelvan a fluir.

Hanabi se puso de pie, aun conservando su mirada fría.

-este, IDIOTA, intentó mostrarme un nuevo jutsu, y se convirtió en algo parecido a mí, DESNUDA, más deshonra tuve yo que soportar con este pervertido, antes que Neji Nii-San lo matase lo hice yo-

Y esa era Hanabi, pedía perdón, solo cuando era necesario, nunca se intimidaba ante nadie, era una excelente líder, Hinata no entendía el por qué su padre la había escogido a ella en lugar de su hermanita menor.

Hiashi suspiró y volvió a la mansión, -Hinata, necesito hablar contigo…- lo soltó antes de entrar.

Hinata tragó pesado, sabía claramente sobre que tenían que hablar.

-Nee-Chan, ve a hablar con padre, yo curo a Konohamaru Kun- la mirada de Hanabi era aguda, Neji suspiró cansado, todo este asunto se había vuelto extraño, jamás en su vida había presenciado tantas cosas juntas, definitivamente el compromiso de Hinata volvió locos a todos.

.

* * *

.

Para la noche, Hinata, Neji y Hanabi se estaban vistiendo lujosos Kimonos, los Uchiha los visitaría para afirmar el compromiso, Hinata estaba triste, mientras Hanabi alisaba su cabello con fierros calientes.

-Hinata Nee-Chan, no te rindas, eres la líder del clan, si demuestras debilidad, te van a pisotear…-

Hinata suspiró, lo ocurrido en la tarde la inspiró, intentaría ser fuerte, intentaría ser como su hermana pequeña, le sonrió con complicidad.

-Cruza los dedos Hanabi…- Hinata se miró al espejo con seguridad.

-Esto será divertido…- Hanabi miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa, por fin su hermana mayor se comportaría como una verdadera Hyuga.

Salieron de la habitación, y se encontraron con Neji, este sonrojó mirando a Hinata, realmente se veía bella, Hinata le sonrió tiernamente, así emprendieron la caminata hacia el salón.

Hiashi estaba de pie, esperando impacientes a los Uchiha.

-Padre, yo… no quiero casarme…- Hinata entró al salón, seguida de sus dos cómplices, los cuales caminaron hacia la mesa.

-Hinata, ¿estas retando al consejo?- Hiashi estaba sorprendido.

-NO ME OBLIGARÁN A HACERLO- ante la sorpresa de todos Hinata levantó la voz, hasta ella se desconocía, comenzó a temblar nerviosa, a punto de desfallecer, cuando dirigió su mirada a su hermana, está la miraba con prepotencia, una mirada fría sin emociones, alzó su mano mostrándole que estaba cruzando los dedos como se lo pidió antes de bajar, Hinata la imitó, intentó conservar una mirada fuerte.

-Si dejo que hagan lo que se les plazca de mi vida, ¿Cómo sabré si es lo correcto para el clan que algún día heredaré?-

Hinata… ¿Pensando en el futuro del clan?, Hiashi sonrió complacido, volviendo la mirada a una Hanabi fría, con los dedos cruzados, Neji estaba igual, cuando regresó la mirada hacia lo que observaban, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku y un joven alto, supuso que ese era… Itachi, los observaban atónitos, ¿En que momento entraron? Es decir, ¿Cuánto de aquella conversación escucharon?

Hinata volvió la mirada a aquel joven, era el mismo con el que se encontró esa tarde, y tomó té.

-Hiashi Sama, Hanabi San, Neji San… Hinata San- la miró hacia los ojos, con una sonrisa imperceptible, haciendo una reverencia, Hinata lo miró apenada, haciendo la misma reverencia.

Hiashi se acercó, no sabía que decir, Fugaku miró hacia su esposa, ¿De verdad escucharon lo que escucharon de la tímida Hyuga? ¿De aquella muchacha que se jugaba su puesto de heredera con su hermana menor? ¿De aquella debilucha que fue vencida a los primeros cinco minutos en los exámenes chunin por un miembro de la mal dividida "familia segundaria"? ¿De aquella niña de la cual Hiashi vivía avergonzado? Hinata se había convertido en una señorita, aparte de bella sabía tomar decisiones, digna de la mano de su hijo.

-Hinata San, no desea un matrimonio obligado, y yo tampoco- contestó Itachi.

-_Itachi Uchiha-_, Hinata sonrojó, de verdad era un hombre extremadamente guapo.

–no deseo obligarla a nada, pero, si me permiten, mi deseo es, cortejar a la señorita- Fugaku y Mikoto miraron a su hijo, Sasuke miraba atónito a su hermano, era todo un misterio, y Hiashi lo miraron con algo de intriga, se sentía tranquilo al saber que su hija iba a ser cortejada con propiedad, si fuera por él, no hubiese ofertado la mano de Hinata, esta fue una decisión del consejo.

Hinata sonrojó, Itachi sonreía satisfecho, aquella jovencita valía realmente la pena, cualquier mujer al escuchar que era un Uchiha, aunque no lo conociera, seguramente no se hubiese negado a casarse, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conquistar a aquella joven, cuando sintió una aura asesina proveniente de la mesa, un castaño lo miraba como si se fuera a tirar a su cuello y matarlo.

-_creo que tengo algo de competencia-_, dijo para sí mismo, pero no renunciaría, era la primera vez que ponía interés en cosas románticas, además, era Itachi Uchiha, -_un Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que quiere_- se dijo para sus adentros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola a todos, bieeeen, RojiEscarlata volvió, con este fic para este lindo reto.

An escuchado alguna vez la frase **"Cuando hay una tormenta, los pajaritos se esconden, pero las águilas vuelan más algo"**, esta frase me tocó para el reto, realmente me golpeó, hay veces que sin darnos cuenta, nos comportamos como pajaritos, conformándonos con nuestro destino, con temor a enfrentar aquellas tormentas que golpean nuestra vida, solo en nuestras manos está el convertirnos en bellas águilas, y darle frente a la adversidad.

Para acotar a lo dicho, les cuento que el genio pensador al cual pertenece esta frase, es Gandhi, no los atosigaré con grandes biografías y cosas por el estilo, solo quiero que sepan que este gran hombre fue el pionero de la lucha no-violenta, luchó a favor de los derechos humanos, un verdadero mártir de las condiciones que le brindaban su país, India, un líder espiritual, de los cuales muy pocos existen en la historia.

Consejos, felicitaciones, peticiones, cariñitos para Roji, un Review por favor, agradezco su apoyo en mi primer reto "Operación: Rescate a Neji Nii-San" espero y este también sea de su agrado.

Los amo, y gracias por leerme...!


End file.
